The Princess of Shugo Chara Kingdom
by Celestial-Elementeon
Summary: A story about Amu, a girl who is owner of four shugo charas and twelve shugo pets! A story packed with adventure, romance, comedy, fantasy, and maybe more! P.S Amu might be a royal in this story.
1. Summary

**The Summary of the story:**

**Characters:**

**Amu**

**-The Heroine of the story. She has a regular schedule.**

**1. Going to school**

**2. Guardian meetings**

**3. Purifying x eggs**

**, Joker of the Guardians**

**One day, she remembers something horrible, then everything**

**Changes, for better….. And for worse**

**Ran, Mikki, Dia, Su**

**-Amu's guardian characters. They disappear in the story, and reappear in the end. **

**Nightingale**

**-She is the Shugo Pet of Amu**

**-She is the character of Amu's former self**

**-She looks like Terriermon, except for the fact that her **

**Green spots are Silver-blue, and that she is the size of a cat **

**Tadase**

**-One of Amu's beloved friends.**

**-Has a crush on Amu**

**-King of the Guardians**

**- Guardian Character/s: Kiseki**

**Nagihiko**

**-One of Amu's best friends**

**-Admires Amu**

**-AKA: Nadeshiko**

**-Jack of the Guardians**

**-Guardian Character/s: Temari, Rhythm **

**Rima**

**-Amu's best friend**

**-Nagihiko's rival**

**-loves jokes**

**-Queen of the Guardians**

**-Guardian Character/s: Kusu-Kusu**

**Yaya**

**-Amu's friend**

**-Is Babyish**

**-Ace of the Guardians**

**-Guardian Character/s: Pepe**

**Ikuto**

**-Amu's friend**

**-Has a crush on Amu**

**-Cool and Cat-like**

**- Guardian Character/s: Yoru**

**9. Kairi**

**-Amu's friend, Yukari's little brother**

**-Has a crush on Amu**

**-Samurai wannabe **

**-Guardian Character/s: Musashi**

**10. Utau**

**-Amu's best friend and Ikuto's little sister**

**-Has a crush on Ikuto**

**-famous singer**

**-Guardian Character/s: Il and El**

**11. Hikaru**

**-Amu's (unrelated) little brother**

**-6yrs. old**

**-Easter's boss**

**-Admires Amu**

**12. Ami**

**-Amu's sister**

**-5yrs. old**

**-Hikaru's rival**

**-Ability to see Charas**

**13. Jin**

**-Amu's unknown brother**

**-15 yrs. old**

**-has a crush on Amu**

**- Guardian Character/s: Blue Jay**

**14. Blue Jay**

**-He looks like Terriermon, except for the fact that his **

**Green spots are Dawn-blue, and that he is the size of a cat **

**-Nightingale's brother**

**-Jin's Shugo pet**

**15. Hougen and Genba**

**-Bosses of Nightmare Co.**

**-plans to use Amu and Jin for their evil plot**

**16. Shugo Team**

**-Team of animals, who protect Amu as a "family"**

**-composed of animals, with different jobs**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Dream**

**One day, after school:**

"**See ya later guys!" I shouted. "Bye Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted to me.**

"**What a wonderful way to end the day!" I told my charas, as we sipped a cool glass of milk at my bedroom window. "I can't believe we caught 13 x eggs in one day!" shouted Ran. "I feel so wonderful today!" I said. It was a regular day I have every day. I go to school, meet the guardians, and go home, yup!**

"**Ami-chan!!" my dad shouted downstairs, "Who will you sleep with tonight!?"**

"**Mama!" shouted my little sister. "Boohoo!" cried dad. My dad wants his "babies" to stay with him forever, *Sweat Drop*.**

"**Yawn, let's go to sleep Amu-chan." Su said drowsily. "Okay, okay." I said, yawning.**

**In My Dream………**

"**Mama, Are we gonna go to the masked ball now?" said a little girl.**

"**It's a Masquerade ball, not a masked ball!" shouted a boy.**

"**Come on you two, Amulet, Jin!" shouted a woman with pink hair.**

Where am I? Why am I seeing this scene……? Do I know these people?

"**Mama, call me Amu!" the girl shouted. **Amu?!That's my name!

"**My Queen, King, Prince, and Princess, it's time to go." said a person who looked like a butler. **Wait a minute, th-that's me! I even have Shugo Charas.

…..Everyone has Shugo Charas, weird. I'm a princess!?! Cool. Where was I? When did this happen?

"**Brother, Are you gonna stay with me forever?" my little self asked.**

"…**.Sure, I'd never abandon my little princess." My brother said, smirking.**

……….So my brother's name is Jin…… he looks nice.

"**Papa, why do we have a war with our old friends, Hougen and Genba?" I asked.**

"**(Sigh) you'll understand when your older dear." said a man with silver hair.**

Hey……..what's happening? Everything's fading away…….. No, I want to know more……………………..


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Animals In My House**

**THE NEXT MORNING, SATURDAY…………**

"**Yawn, what a weird dream." I said, stretching my arms.**

"**Good Morning Amu-chan!" my guardian characters shouted. **

"**Let's have breakfast desu!" said Su. We went downstairs for breakfast, okay.**

"**Morning Mama!" I shouted. ……………. "Huh?" Mikki said. "It's quiet in here." We looked around the house for my family; strangely,**

**they were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, I heard a crash in the kitchen.**

**I and my Charas went into the kitchen, what we saw made us jump.**

"**Aaaaahhh!!!" shouted 3 white tigers, 3 yellow-manned lions, 2 silver eagles, **

**1 white fox, 1 white Vixen, and a yellow tigress.**

**There were 11 wild animals in my kitchen, what did I do? Of course, I fainted.**

"**Oooh… my head." I groaned as I looked around.**

"**Oh thank goodness your okay master!" said one of the tigers.**

"**Aaaahhh!" I shouted. "Oh please don't shout princess, we're not gonna hurt you." **

**The Vixen said softly. "Okay, before I freak out again please tell me who you are, what you are, and why you are in my house?!" I asked.**

"**Okay, let us introduce ourselves." said one of the lions.**

**Kaito-White tiger with a serious attitude, he wears blue collar**

**Saito-White tiger with a caring attitude, he wears a red collar**

**Gaito-White tiger with a cool attitude, he wears a green collar**

**Livingston-Yellow lion with a smart attitude, he wears a blue collar**

**Stevenson-Yellow lion with a humble attitude, he wears a red collar**

**Evanston-Yellow lion with a kind attitude, he wears a green collar**

**Zero-Silver eagle with a quick attitude, he wears a blue collar**

**Nero-Silver eagle with a stubborn attitude, he wears a red collar**

**Rikka-White fox with a motherly attitude, she wears a yellow collar**

**10. Rikko-White fox with a fatherly attitude, he wears a green collar**

**11. Yuuki-Yellow tigress with a loving attitude, she wears a pink collar**

"**Furthermore, we are your Shugo Pets!" Saito shouted.**

"**We're here to serve, protect, and comfort you." Yuuki said.**

"**Okay, I kind of get it, but… What's a Shugo Pet, and where's my family?!" **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"**Okay, but sit down first, this gonna be a long story." said Nero, smirking.**

**STORY PART 1:**

**(Rikka & Rikko's voices) **

**You see, long ago, in another world, The Shugo Chara Doki Kingdom to be exact,**

**You were a princess, Princess Amulet Cross C. Mon Capulet.*4yrs old***

**You had an older brother, Prince Jin Cross C. Mon Capulet.*5yrs. old***

**You lived in a beautiful palace in Shugo Pet Country. You had 4 Shugo Charas, **

**12 Shugo pets, and lots of maids and butlers. It was a peaceful kingdom, **

**Until the Shugo Chara Country had a fight with the Shugo Pet Country.**

**In The Shugo Chara Doki Kingdom Meeting, You see, the other countries agreed that the Shugo Pet Country be the leaders of their HUGE kingdom.**

**The Shugo Chara Country was furious; they vowed to get revenge on everyone in the kingdom. The result, many wars broke out, lives were lost, and the kingdoms were all in trouble. One night, the day after the Masquerade ball, **

**Our country was attacked by a huge wave of soldiers from the **

**Shugo Chara Country. To save the heirs to the throne, the King and Queen**

**Used magic to turn you into babies, and were transported to the Human world.**

"**You and your brother were separated; you lost your memory of everything,**

**until now. You will meet your brother soon, by the way we are only your **

**servant Shugo pets. Your Guardian Shugo pet will be born soon.**

**Also, the family you once knew were only illusions to last for 14 years, now we are the ones to take care of you." Yuuki said quietly.**

***Tears dropping* **

"**Amu!?" Rikka gasped as she went to comfort Amu.**

"**W-why? Why must I lose my family? I want mama, papa, and Ami." I cried loudly. "Shhh.." Rikka said, hugging me in her caring arms, rubbing my tears away with her smooth, and soft tail.**

"**It's okay, we're here, and don't we count as family?"**

**I started to wipe my tears away; Rikka was so kind, like a mother.**

**I thought, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I have a new family to love.**

**Besides, all the others were nice to me too. So I smiled, which made them smile.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New Day for Amu**

**MONDAY, 7:00 A.M…….**

"**Amu-chan, Wake up, It's time for school!!" shrieked Zero and Nero.**

**I nearly jumped out of my bed, I couldn't believe it, the eagles were my alarm clock. "Good morning Amu-chan!" my Shugo Pets said in unison.**

"**I made you, and your Shugo Chara's breakfast!" Yuuki said happily.**

**Apparently, Yuuki was an excellent cook! She's also a great maid. **

**Plus, I found out that all of my Pets could use their paws like human hands, their tails could stretch, constrict, split, and morph into an extra pair of hands, Cool.**

"**Bye everyone!" me and my Shugo Charas said, waving goodbye.**

"**Goodbye Amu-chan." my pets said in unison.**

**I ran all the way to school, I was late! Oh boy, luckily I made it! Phew.**

"**Good morning class!" Nikaido Sensei said. "Good morning sensei." The class said.**

"**Now, first off, I would like to announce that we will have a school play next month, and that we will discuss our roles etc. 2 weeks from now." said Sensei.**

**After what sensei said, everyone started to whisper and mutter. Normal**

**AFTER CLASS, IN THE ROYAL GARDEN ………**

**We were having a nice cup of tea, oh so relaxing, until...**

"**I would like to talk about the frequency of x eggs in the city." Tadase said.**

"**It seems there are more than usual." Nagihiko added. **

"**We need to have a practice battle this Saturday, whose house will we got to?"**

**Rima asked. "I know, let's go to….. Amu-chi's house!!" Yaya shouted.**

**I nearly chocked on my tea, them? Going to my house? Filled with TALKING **

**Animals!?! No way, No how!**

"**That's a great Idea!!" The Guardians shouted in unison.**

**I thought I was gonna die! Oh why? Before I could even protest, Tadase asked:**

"**Wait, maybe Amu-chan wouldn't want it." He looked at me with those **

**Innocent eyes, Ooh! I just couldn't say no. "I-it's okay, r-really." I stammered.**

"**Then we'll go on Saturday, at 2:00P.M then" Nagihiko said, pleased.**

"**Oh Why is it me!?!?" I thought, sighing.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Mansion for Amu**

**Well, to review the last chapter, the guardians will be coming to my house, okay, that's fine, except for one teeny-tiny problem, there are TALKING animals in my house! Oh why me?**

**Fortunately, after school, I found out that my Shugo Pets could morph into humans, and duplicate themselves. Once again, cool. But, when I came home, my house wasn't a house, it was a mini-mansion! I couldn't believe it! Maybe I took a wrong turn, wrong. Before I could turn, a tiger opened the gate, shouting:**

"**Master, where are you going!?" It was Kaito. *Sigh* Yup, it's my house.**

**LATER THAT EVENING………**

"**Let us explain, the neighbor's house was for sale, so we bought it." Saito explained.**

"**We demolished the building, remodeled your house…." Gaito continued.**

"**Then we added a few things, and three buildings." Kaito finished.**

**Kaito handed me the map to my house:**

**Mini-Library-Located behind the house, in the left side.**

**Music Room-Located behind the house, in the right side.**

**Sports building-Located behind the house, in-between the two buildings**

**Battle Field- Located behind the house, in front of the Sports building**

**Flower Garden- located in-between the Mini-Library and Music Room**

**Sakura Trees-located in front of the house, placed on the edge of the gate walls.**

**Gourmet Kitchen-Located inside the Mini-mansion, It has the most advanced technology for cooking!**

**Dining Room- Located inside the Mini-mansion, It has a long table, and even has a giant chandelier hanging on the Ceiling!**

**Living Room-It has a flat screened T.V! IT has a fireplace too!**

**10. Bathroom-It has a Huge Bathtub, It has all the hygienic tools, and has a  
gorgeous sink with a big mirror**

**11. Front Yard- Has a little pond, and has a little hedge in the walkway**

**12. Garage- It has tools for carpentry and engineering. Has a limo and an SUV.**

"**Nice, thanks guys." I said. "Don't worry we paid the expenses too" they said. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Disappearance ****Of ****My Shugo Charas**

**NEXT MORNING TUESDAY, 6:00 P.M…….**

**I woke up the next morning in my huge bedroom; I yawned, and said good morning to Ran, Mikki, Dia, and Su.**

"…………**." Strangely, I didn't hear an answer. I looked everywhere in my room.**

**Still I found nobody. I checked their basket, Suddenly, I noticed there was ****an egg in the basket. It looked like the others I had, except:**

**It was so big I had to hold it with two hands**

**It was colored with black, gray, and white.**

**The symbols were in this arrangement, Cross, Heart, Spade, Clover, & Diamond**

**I held it in my arms, it was so warm. I called Livingston and the others.**

"**What is it master?" Livingston asked politely. **

"**Oh my goodness, master, you have your Shugo pet egg!" Yuuki said happily.**

"**B-But where's Ran, Mikki, Dia, and Su?" I asked.**

**They explained to me that since I was part of a royal family, I would lose my Shugo Charas temporarily, but they would come back later.**

"**Okay, I gat it, but I'm gonna miss them." I said sadly. Rikka &Rikko looked at me and said: "The reason why they disappeared is because your pet will have to absorb their attitudes and powers for a period of time so it will be of great use when it is time for your Shugos to come back." Yuuki told me that when my egg**

**Hatches, I will have to name it, and take care of it like a mother would.**

**It would mature after a week, but would still be dependant on me.**

**I was sad about the loss, but at least I would gain a new friend!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Guardians in My House, ****Nightingale hatches. Part 1**

**SATURDAY MORNING, 8:00 A.M…….**

"**Darn it!" I said, helping everyone clean the mini-mansion.**

"**We have to hurry master." Yuuki said gently. "We have to get the house clean,**

**Before your friends come here." **

**I heard Gaito &Kaito complain.**

"**(Scary Voice) YOU BETTER CLEAN OR I"LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!" Yuuki shouted.**

"**Okay, sorry Yuuki!" they said, hurriedly cleaning the kitchen.**

"**We're done with the gardens!" Nero and Zero said. Apparently they were good at gardening. "I finished cleaning the instruments!" Rikka said, wiping her forehead.**

"**Good, now everyone duplicate yourselves two times, and morph into humans!" I said.**

**They morphed into humans in a blink of an eye. Yuuki & her clones were wearing maid outfits & Chef Suits. Rikka, Rikko and clones wore clothes for Musicians. **

**Nero, Zero, and clones wore Gardener suits. **

**The lions and their clones wore a librarian's suit.**

**The tigers, on the other hand wore butler suits, & Athlete suits. **

"**Okay, you know what to do right?" I asked my pets. They all nodded.**

"**Alright, you two clones go to the Security room." said Rikka.**

"**What's a security room!?" I asked. **

"**It's where we keep an eye of everything, anywhere in the house, inside and out."**

**Rikko answered.**

"**Cool." I said. It would soon be 2:00 P.M; I hope this would be a good day.**

**Little did I know, back in my room, my egg started to twitch.**

Unknown voice, in the egg: I'm coming master!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Guardians in My House, ****Nightingale hatches. Part 2**

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON, 2:OO P.M…….**

***Door Bell Ringing* "They're here master!" Kaito said, rushing to the gate.**

"**Hey Nagi, is it me, or is the gate of Amu's house kind of big?" Yaya asked.**

***Creaking of gate* "Yes?" said Kaito. "Um….. Is this Amu's house?" Yaya asked.**

"**Of course!" Saito suddenly answered. "You must be her friends!" Gaito finished.**

"**Hey Nagi, Why are there teenage boys in Amu's house?" Yaya asked.**

"**I don't know." Nagihiko answered. My friends went in the gate.**

"**Wow! Amu's house is big, and nice!" Tadase said gently.**

"**What a beautiful garden." Rima added, sniffing the flowers. **

"**Hey! Watch It!" Nero, Zero, and their clones shouted, running towards Rima.**

"**Don't touch them!" Nero said. "We just planted them." finished Zero.**

"**Okay, I had enough of this, who are people, and why are you in Amu's house!?" Kukai asked, bursting like a bomb. "Simple." Livingston and co. said suddenly.**

"**It's just that..." Rikka, Rikko, Yuuki, and clones continued/**

"**WE ALL LIVE HERE!!!" they all screamed in unison. "EEEEHHH!!???" the guardians shouted. **

"**Oh, hi everyone! I see you've met my servants." I said, pretending I wasn't hiding anything. "Amu, Who are these people?" Kukai shouted. "Servants, duh" I said coolly. "Eeeh!?!" They shouted, again.**

**15 MINUTES LATER……..**

"**I see, so your family, went on vacation, left you here, and now you have servants,**

**Suspicious!" Rima said with stars in her eyes. "Well, let's just go and practice okay?"**

**I said nervously.**

**IN AMU'S ROOM…….**

**Unknown: "I' m coming master!"**

***Sound of the egg cracking***


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Guardians in My House, ****Nightingale hatches. Part 3**

**(After Practice)**

"**Wow, look at all these sports equipment!" I heard Kukai shout as he looked in my Sports Building. **

"**Forget about that, look at this library, it has the latest edition of Joke Comics!!"**

**Rima shouted as she looked in every comic I had. **

"**Cool, look at all these musical equipments." I heard Nagi say in The Music Building.**

"**Wow!!" I heard Yaya shout from my flower garden. "Some of these flowers are EXTREMELY rare!!" **

**Tadase suddenly called my attention, and said:**

"**You sure have amazing stuff Amu-chan, where did you get it?" Me and Tadase were sitting on the porch that time, in the middle of the garden.**

"**Um… well I..." I started. (Blah…Blah…Blah…)**

**(Meanwhile)**

"**Ah, I see you are interested in our Comics, they aren't even in stores yet" Livingston said, observing Rima. **

"**(Giggle) I see you have a liking to our musical equipment, they are the best."**

**Rikka & Rikko said gently, looking at Nagihiko.**

"**Yo, I see you like our sports equipment, only the best get this kind of quality."**

**Gaito said, polishing, the trophies. (**When did I get trophies!?**") **

**(4:00P.M)**

"**Bye guys!" I said, waving goodbye. "See you on Monday!!"**

**IN MY ROOM……….**

"**Phew, I'm safe for now." I said coolly. ****Master…… You're here!!**

"**Huh?" I asked, looking around "Is anyone there?" **

**Master! I'm gonna hatch now, your pet!**

**I looked behind me, just in time to see my egg hatch (Pop)**

"**Mama!" it shouted. It floated right into my arms. It was so cute, warm, and fuzzy.**

"**I Love my mama Myu, mama, what's my name?" I thought, thought hard, suddenly a name popped up in my head. I held her up saying: "Your name will be Nightingale!"**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Sunday with Nightingale**

**SUNDAY MORNING, 7:00 P.M……..**

"**Mama, I would like milk please!" Nightingale asked as my "family" had a lovely breakfast. "Here you go one bottle of warm milk!" I said, bottle-feeding her.**

"**Myu, mama is the best, so are my elder siblings!" Nightingale said, before drinking her milk.**

"**My, my, what a very polite and gentle pet you have, master." Yuuki said smiling.**

"**When it's old enough though, we'll have to start training her." Kaito reminded.**

"**Kaito-nii san, I am only kind to family, and occasionally friends." **

**Nightingale said emotionlessly glaring at Kaito. "Uuhhh…." said Kaito, frightened.**

"**Mama, I wanna tell you something myu!" Nightingale said, tugging my sleeve.**

"**I can morph into other animals and inanimate objects!"**

"**Oh, you're so cute, yet cool!" I said, hugging Nightingale.**

"**That's one of my characters, and I'll do anything to please you myu!" **

**Nightingale answered, hugging me back. "Aaawww.." Rikka and Yuuki sighed.**

"**Master, I have to tell you something important." Rikko said suddenly.**

"**Now that you have a guardian Shugo Pet, your appearance will change a bit."**

"**Really?" I asked. "I don't feel different.." Then suddenly, as if on cue, **

**I saw a flash of light, and then, everything went black.**

"**Oh, my head hurts." I said, rubbing my head. "You've finally regained consciousness!"**

**Zero said with a smirk. "The transformation is complete." I heard Stevenson say.**

"**What do you?.." I started. I stopped; I ran to a mirror, I was shocked.**

**What did I see? I saw me, with a silver fox tail & silver fox ears, **

**& my hair was longer. **

"**EEEEHHH!!?!?!" I screamed. "Why am…. I like….. this!!??" **

"**Well, according to history, those who have Guardian Shugo Pets should look a bit like the animal your Shugo Pet is." Livingston explained, reading **

"**The History of Shugo Pets" He always has a book with him.**

"**Long story short, you have a tail and animal ears from now on until death." Livingston finished. "So,… I have to wear this forever?" I asked. "Yup, that's right!" **

**squawked Nero. "Great….." I sighed. "I better get ready for tomorrow, we're gonna start discussing about our play." **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A New Student, a New ****Story Part 1**

**MONDAY, 7:05 A.M**

"**SQUAWK!!!!" Nero and Zero shouted. "Oh… huh?" I shouted, "What!? 7:05!?"**

"**Wake up Nightingale, it's time to go!" **

**I and Nightingale practically choked down our food, so we wouldn't be late for school.**

"**Nightingale, can you transform to fox cub?" I asked as we ran the way to school.**

"**Sure, myu!" Nightingale answered.**

**I and Nightingale were almost at the gate until…. BAM!!**

"**Sorry, I didn't watch where I was going!" a boy with black hair said, helping me up.**

"**Oh it's okay, I didn't watch where I was going too.." I stopped and looked up.**

"**Its… you!" We both said in unison. It was my brother, no doubt about it.**

**He looked exactly like him. "So, you're my sister Amulet?" he asked, looking at me.**

"**You're cuter than I ever imagined!" he said gently, showing me a "Tadase" smile.**

**I blushed. He was so handsome, cool, and cute too! **

"**Thank you.. Brother." I finally said. "Why are you wearing our uniform?"**

"**Ah, I see you've noticed, you see, I am going to your school." he said.**

"**What?!" I screamed. "Yup, my name now is Kuga Jin!" he said.**

"**Okay, my name now is Hinamori Amu."**

"**You're so beautiful Amu." he said, looking in my eyes.**

"**Stop embarrassing me, by the way, I see you have a Shugo Pet." **

**I said, looking at his wolf ears and his tail.**

"**Yup, his name is Blue Jay!" he said, as a Pet (that almost looked like Nightingale)**

**Popped up. "Yo!" he said.**

"**I also have an outer character like you Amu, I'm Cool and Spicy." He said.**

**Cool, now there is someone I can talk to without lying. Suddenly Nightingale **

**Reminded me about being late.**

"**Come on Jin, We're gonna be late!" I said, grabbing his hand, and rushing to school. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A New Student, a New Story Part 2**

**IN CLASS………**

"**Okay class, before we discuss more about our school play,**

**I would like to announce that we will be having a new student." Nikaido Sensei said.**

**I heard the class mumbling about a boy or something.**

"**Allow me to introduce, Kuuga Jin!" Sensei said. "Kyaa!" the girls screamed.**

"**Is there anything you'd like to say Jin?" Sensei asked.**

"**Yo, It's Nice to meet'ya." he said coolly. "Kyaa, Cool and Spicy!" the girls screamed.**

"**Okay Jin, you can sit next to Amu." Sensei instructed Jin. **

**As Jin walked to his seat, he looked at me, I looked at him, **

**And we shot each other a cool smile. "Wow, Hinamori-san and Jin-kun are so cool!"**

**The girls said. "Okay, class, after recess we will discuss our play."**

**AT RECCESS TIME……**

"**Hey Amu, did you lose your shugo charas already?" Jin asked me.**

"**Yeah, I was a bit sad, but then I realized they wouldn't be gone for long, and I knew that you would soon be with me." I said, a little depressed.**

"**Remember what I promised you, long ago?" he asked me.**

"……" **I answered. "I promised you that I would be with you no matter what!"**

**He said, scuffling up my hair.**

"**Hey, brother, do you have a place to live?" I asked. "Nope!" he said.**

**I was surprised, I couldn't believe it. "How about living with me bro?" I suggested, I did it out of pity. "I sure am glad to have a little sister like you." He said.**

**I blushed. **

"**Yo Blue Jay, long time no see myu!" Nightingale shouted. "Same with you nyu!" he answered. "It seems like your master has no servant pets." she said.**

"**Well duh, only girls of the royal family get those." He said coolly.**

"**You're still as arrogant as ever!" Nightingale said, glaring at him.**

"**You too." Blue Jay said, glaring right back at Nightingale. **

***BELL RINGING***

"**We better get back to our classroom now." I said, as we rushed to class.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Celestion:**

**_I"ll keep making stories! I hope you liked it, took me one day to finish the first twelve chapters._**

**_Rate and Comment, _**

**_P.S_**

**_I am looking for members to join my little community, so if you like you can join myu! I am new and need advice._**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A New Student, a New Story Part 3**

"**Alright class, our play will be about the Romantic story about a Vixen and two wolf brothers." Sensei told us, before slipping and hitting the floor. "Instead of just picking the characters, we will do it democratically, okay. We will start with Juliet." Sensei took out a small box from under the desk and placed it on top. "Before voting, let us choose some candidates for the vixen." A girl with glasses rose her hand. "Hinamori-san!" **

"**Okay, who's next?" Sensei asked as he wrote my name on the board.**

"**Bu-but, I don't want to be a candidate." I whispered. **

**Jin noticed my gloomy aura, and told me, "I think you'd be a lovely vixen sis."**

"**Oh shush, your making me nervous, I don't want to perform in front of anybody."**

**I said, sighing. "I nominate myself Sensei, hahaha." Saaya shouted.**

"**Typical Saaya, she always wants to be a star." Rima told me. Nagihiko stood up.**

"**I close the nomination." Then Jin stood up. "I second the motion." I was dumbstruck. "I'm going to get him back later." I told myself while gritting my teeth. **

"**Alright, now all of you get a piece of paper and right the name of the person you want to be Juliet." Sensei instructed us. "Then place your votes inside the box."**

**Everyone took a piece of paper and scribbled the name of the candidate they voted for. After that, they placed their papers inside the box. "Alright, now that your done voting I will count who got the most number of votes!" Nikaido Sensei told us, as he took the papers out and counted. A few minutes later, he stood up. **

"**I am pleased that the person who will get the role of the vixen is…… Hinamori-san!" he shouted. My jaw dropped, I felt pale, and I wanted to disappear. "Oh man…." I groaned, slapping my forehead with my hand. "Kya!! Hinamori-san!! You won!!" my fan girls shouted.**

**I gave them a murderous scowl for my response. "Eeeh…" they said, slowly backing away. "Okay class, now we'll decide on who will be the wolf brothers. Since there are two of them, the boys will just write their names and place it in the box, then, I'll randomly pick two pieces of paper and those two names on it will be the wolf brothers." He told us. A few minutes later, after the boys wrote their names and placed it in the box, sensei took the box, and shook it rapidly. He placed it on his desk, and took out two pieces of paper. "Let's see, Wolf brother number one: Tadase Hotari, and Wolf brother number two: Jin Kuuga!" **

**A lot of the girls screamed after hearing the results. I looked at Tadase and Jin. Tadase was smiling sweetly, Jin dropped his jaw, in disbelief. I leaned close to Jin and whispered, "I told you you'd pay."**

**He chuckled a bit, then gave a big sigh. "Well, at least I won't have any trouble in acting." He told me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You'll know soon enough." He told me. I sighed. After a few minutes of choosing the roles for everyone in the play, Sensei told us to sit down. I wonder what the play will be like? Then, as if on cue, Sensei told us, "I have already made the scripts for the play, so I want you all to read it for the remaining 30 minutes." He instructed, passing each one of us the copy of the script.**

**Many of us screamed as we were given a copy of the story.**

"**Sensei, how many pages are in the script?" Rima asked. Sensei smiled a big grin.**

"**Oh about 100 pages or more.." he finally answered. **

"**100 pages?" I asked. "Or more?!" Jin finished.**

"**Yup! And as main characters, you get the majority of lines for all scenes of the story!" Sensei shouted with glee. Just then, he slipped off his chair and fell head-first to the ground. "Oooh.." He mumbled. The rest of the class bursted with laughter. "Let's do our best!" Tadase said, holding out his hand. Jin and I shook his hands. "Hai!" we all said.**

**SOMEWHERE IN A TALL BUILDING………**

**Through a screen made out of magic, two brothers observe Amu and Jin with interest.**

"**Hougen, looks like our charges are going to have a play." A boy with an innocently sinister voice said.**

"**Indeed, why don't we ..PLAY.. with them?" A boy with a kingly voice asked.**

"**Sure, when will we play with them Hougen?" Genba asked.**

"**The day of the play Genba." Hougen answered.**

"**Besides, they should be pumped before the play, right?" Hougen asked.**

"**Naturally." Genba answered. "Hahahahaha!!!" the two brothers cackled. **

**But who are these sinister brothers? Why do they want harm to come upon Jin and Amu? That's because …. They are…..**

**

* * *

**

HI MYU! mY SINCEREST APOLIGIES FOR THIS LONG AWAITED CHAPTER. i WAS GROUNDED FROM THE COMPUTER FOR THE REST OF THE SCHOOLYEAR, AND NOW THAT IT'S SUMMER VACATION, I CAN FINISHMY STORIES LITTLE BY LITTLE!

P.S

HI FYEN-CHAN! HOPE YOUR FINE!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Story of The Vixen Princess**

**As Jin and I walked home from school Nightingale and Blue Jay had an argument about the past. "I'm telling you, I was the one who was the cutest pet in the country, I even won "Cutest Pet Of The Year" award!" Nightingale shouted. "No way, I was the one who won that award!" Blue Jay shouted. "Says who?" Nightingale asked. "Says me!" Blue Jay answered. Luckily, they got tired and ended up sleeping the rest of the way home. "Oh, welcome back Amu-sama. And this must be your brother Jin." Yuuki said, giving me a hug as we went inside the house.**

**Soon sfter Dinner, we all gathered in the living room, and I told everyone about the whole day, and the events that happened.**

"**What a pleasant surprise Amu-chan!" Rikka and Rikko cried.**

"**To think, our prince and princess will be playing as a prince and princess." Livingstone told me, obviously proud of my role.**

"**May we take a look at your scripts?" Nero asked.**

"**Sure!" Jin and I answered.**

* * *

"**The Vixen and the Wolf Brothers"**

**By: Unknown**

**Characters:**

**Vixen/Cross- Amu Hinamori**

**Wolf brother/Jin- Jin Kuuga**

**Wolf brother/Tadase- Tadase Hotari**

**King Of Wolves/Narumi- Keiichi Hikari**

**King of Foxes/Kashino- Nagihiko Fujisaki**

**Cross's Best Friend/Hana- Rima Mashiro**

**Wolf brother's evil admirer/Oni- Saaya Yamabuki**

**Queen of Foxes: Yuuki**

**Queen of Wolves: Korin**

**King of Bears: Mitus**

**Queen of Bears: Miriam**

**Guards**

**3-Shiro**

**4-Kazune**

**5-Kaibutsu**

**6-Mori **

**Guard 1- Jerome**

**Guard 2- Kyoshiro**

**Maids**

**Hina**

**Shana**

**Hotaru**

**Kitsune**

**Mikan**

**Maid/Mio- Rio**

**Director- Ren**

**Narrator- Nikaido Sensei**

**Gods- Kaoru, Kaito, Saito, and Shaoron**

**ETC………………….**

**Script:**

**Narrator: There were once two kingdoms who were blessed by nature and whose rulers were the best of friends. These kingdoms were: The Kingdom Of Foxes and The Kingdom Of Wolves. One day, when the kings were having a walk, Narumi got an idea.**

**King Narumi: Hey Kashino?**

**King Kashino: Yeah Narumi?**

**King Narumi: Why don't we combine our kingdoms? Both of our kingdoms are blessed with unique things, and we could become a great kingdom with riches, maybe even richer than the dragon gods! **

**King Kashino: That might be a good idea! With our Armies, we could easily overtake other kingdoms. **

**King Kashino and King Narumi: Deal**

**Narrator: So, the kings decided to unite their kingdoms. However, the dragon Gods were not pleased with their decision.**

**Kaito: How dare they say that their mortal empire will best the gods!**

**Plus, they will conquer other kingdoms just so their territory will expand. We gave their kingdoms a majority of the territory in the world!  
**

**Kaoru: They don't deserve the blessings we sent them!**

**Kaito: I say we punish them! Why don't we trigger war against the Fox and Wolf kingdom?**

**Saito: True, those kings deserve punishment, but causing war would mean wasting the lives of innocent animals!**

**Shaoron: (Sigh) Saito is right.**

**Kaito, Kaoru, and Saito: Shaoron-sama!  
**

**Shaoron: I have another plan. The kingdoms WILL have war, and lives WILL be lost….**

**Kaito, Kaoru, and Saito: What!? But they don't deserve…..**

**Shaoron: Silence!!!  
**

**Kaito, Kaoru, and Saito: …………**

**Shaoron: As I was saying, the kingdoms WILL have war, and lives WILL be lost…. However, we will send a savior, someone who will end the war using powers of the gods. She will show everyone that only the gods can give and take away blessings. She will also show them that only gods can save them from destroying themselves.**

**Saito: That makes sense. But how about the innocent lives?**

**Shaoron: The savior will resurrect them. She will learn how to do it.**

**Kaito: What about teaching her how to control her powers? She might end up destroying everything instead of restoring it!**

**Shaoron: I have thought of that. When she is old enough, WE will teach her.**

**Kaito: B-but teaching a mortal how to…**

**Shaoron: She NOT a mortal Kaito, she is a chained god.**

**Kaito, Kaoru, and Saito: A-a Chained GOD?! What's that?**

**Shaoron: A mortal who is turned into a god before he/she is born.**

**She will be born with the powers of all the gods, only twenty times more powerful than all of the god's powers combined. However, she is also cursed, for she has to be born with ****shackles and short chains** **on her neck, her wrist, and her ankles. Though the ****shackles and the short chains** **are thin, they are strong and will never break nor rust nor will they get scratched. They are also ridiculously heavy, so she will have to bear with the weight. Plus she has two other forms besides being a fox. She is also a demon dragon and a Celestial dragon. Her two transformations will trigger according to her emotions.**

**Saito: So we must create a god with great patience and endurance.**

**Shaoron: Exactly.**

**Kaito: She should also have enormous compassion and pity for other animals. For how can she save the kingdoms if she doesn't pity them?**

**Shaoron: Good idea.**

**Kaoru: What about giving her great kindness, selflessness, neatness, and friendliness? Those are great traits!**

**Shaoron: So be it.**

**Saito: Give her Godly beauty and cuteness inside and out! An innocent face won't be easily injured.**

**Shaoron: True.**

**Kaito: Don't forget about giving her great physical strength. She must also learn how to fight properly. Oh, and give her a slim figure! To get her out of tight spots!**

**Shaoron: Agreed. I will also bestow on her a vast universe of knowledge.**

**Kaito, Kaoru, Saito, and Shaoron: We shall now create the chained god: Cross!**

**Narrator: So the dragon gods made the chained god, and they decided the god to be born as the only offspring of King Kashino.**

**Narrator: A year before Cross was born, the kings started to have an argument. This argument was the cause of the gods of course.**

**King Narumi: Now Kashino, the wolves will get the territory with the lake, and you people can have the Mountainous territory.**

**King Kashino: Hold on, how come YOUR people get more water than ours?**

**King Narumi: Well, I am the king!  
**

**King Kashino: So, am I!  
**

**Narrator: The kings started to argue day after day. Soon their argument's topic changed and turned into the dividing of their territories. None of them wanted to share their kingdoms anymore. Their argument was so great, that the people of their kingdoms started to argue with each other too. Soon, with rising hatred, the kingdoms split up and became enemies. A war started when one wolfian poisoned the queen of the foxes.**

**IN THE CASTLE OF FOXES……..**

**King Kashino: My dear queen, who did this to you?**

**Queen Yuuki: A.. a wolf. He offered me a cup of milk when I went to the kitchen. The young pup looked so kind, so accepted it. **

**King Kashino: Narumi!!!**

**Narrator: Kashino was furious, and declared war. Lives were lost when the war started. Pretty soon, many of the people grew afraid of wars and begged their kings to stop. Unfortunately the kings ignored their pitiful pleas.**

**Shaoron: It is time.**

**Narrator: The gods blessed Yuuki with the child, and told the child's name in a dream. Kashino was thrilled that he would have a child. Unfortunately, Yuuki died right after giving birth to Cross. But not before she told Kashino Cross' name.**

**King Kashino: Don't worry Yuuki, I'll take good care of our princess.**

**Queen Yuuki: Thank y-you…..Ka…shi…no… please treat her kindly, even though she is born with shackles and chains.**

**King Kashino: Goodbye my sweet.**

**Narrator: Strangely enough, the wolf had children too and at the same time! He had two handsome wolf twins,**

**King Narumi: Their names shall be Jin and Tadase.**

**Queen Korin: Very well dear. **

**King Narumi: I will teach them how to battle, so they will one day be able to destroy Kashino, and his kingdom.**

**Queen Korin: Oh Narumi, isn't poisoning the queen of the foxes enough?**

**King Narumi: My dearest, Kashino could always find another wife, and HE might get a son as well. **

**Queen Korin: So?**

**King Narumi: So there is a huge chance that he might train HIS son to kill me!!**

**Queen Korin: Dear. Even IF Kashino gets a son, Your sons will beat his son, besides, they have an age advantage.**

**King Narumi: I suppose so. I still think I should train them, just in case. **

**Queen Korin: Very well, but WE must teach them how to be princes too!  
they're not warriors!  
**

**King Narumi: Yes dear…**

**Narrator: So, with that decision, war was ended temporarily, due to the offspring of the two kings. **

**IN THE FOX KINGDOM….**

**Cross: Father, can I go to the Palace village?**

**King Kashino: When you're older dear.**

**Cross: How old father?**

**King Kashino: Hmmm…. When you are six years old. You are only three right now, and it is much too dangerous for you to be out.**

**Cross: Yes father, I understand.**

**King Kashino: Very good dear. Now come, it is time training. After that, you'll classes in academics, followed by a trip to the royal library. We must also get ready for the Masquerade Ball.**

**Cross: Yes father.**

**Cross: (Silently) I am glad that father still loves me, even though I was born with these shackles. They are really heavy, but I can still run fast!  
I hope these shackles won't stop me from making friends. **

**Narrator: Though Cross was still young, she was already excelling in everything she was asked to do. The gods were pleased at their chained god and decided to teach her the day she would turn six.**

**IN THE KINGDOM OF GODS….**

**Shaoron: I am proud to say that Cross is already the god we planned to see! She has all the traits we created her with.**

**Saito: Very true Shaoron-sama. She is like a little saint.**

**Kaito: When shall we teach her?**

**Shaoron: The night of her sixth birthday. **

**Kaoru: Very well. I will prepare the necessary things for her training.**

**Kaito and Saito: So will we!  
**

**Shaoron: Very good!**

**Narrator: While the gods made preparations, The Wolf kingdom had their own preparations.**

**IN THE KINGDOM OF THE WOLVES……….**

**Narrator: The wolves were getting ready for the world-famous Masquerade Ball, which would be held in The Kingdom of The Bears.**

**King Narumi: Jin!!! Tadase!!!! Hurry up!! We have to go to The Kingdom of The Bears!!**

**Queen Korin: Dear, they are still getting dressed.**

**King Narumi: Couldn't they dress faster?!?  
**

**Queen Korin: At least they are dressing-up. You're still in your pj's!**

**King Narumi: Huh? *Looks at himself* Oh dear… Sorry… I'll be right back!  
**

**Queen Korin: Oi……**

**Guard 3: Your Highness, the carriage is ready.**

**Queen Korin: Okay.**

**Guard 5: Your Highness, the gifts are all in the carriage, and the driver is ready.**

**Queen Korin: Thank you………. *Gets angry* JIN!!! TADASE!!!! NARUMI!! HURRY UP!!!!!!**

**Jin, Tadase, Narumi: Yes Ma'm!!!**

**IN THE KINGDOM OF THE FOXES:**

**King Kashino: Come Cross. We don't want to be late for the ball.**

**Cross: Yes father, I'm just finishing my present for King Mitus.**

**King Kashino: What is your present? **

**Cross: That is a surprise father.**

**King Kashino: Very well. Let us go.**

**Cross: Yes father.**

**Narrator: Though the two kings knew they were going to meet at the ball, they decided to hold their grudge against each other. Besides, they did not want to miss their friend's ball.**

**IN THE KINGDOM OF THE BEARS……**

**King Mitus: I can't wait to see my old friends: Kashino and Narumi!  
**

**Queen Miriam: Dear, don't you remember that their kingdoms have war against each other?**

**King Mitus: Miriam, they are putting their differences aside for now. They have children to raise. But I'm sure that when their children are old enough, they'll continue.**

**Queen: All right, but I'm calling more guards, just in case…**

"**Everyone it's time for dinner!" Yuuki called from the kitchen.**

"**Coming!" Jin and I shouted, running to the dining room.**

**Rikka and Rikko accompanied us too. The others however, were too busy reading our script.**

"**Aww, can't we read a little more, please??" the others asked.**

"**YOU BETTER GET YOUR TAILS HERE, OR I WILL COME THERE MYSELF!!!!!" Yuuki shouted. **

"**Yes Yuuki!!" they cried, running to the dining room.**

* * *

"**Don't worry guys, you can read the rest of the script AFTER dinner!" I told them. "Thanks." They said gloomily. While we were eating dinner, I decided to start a topic about the play. The mood in the atmosphere instantly lightened. Everyone ended up laughing. "Hey, first one to finish dinner gets to hold the script!" Kaito suggested. "Your on!" Saito, Gaito, and the others shouted. "DON'T RUSH DINNER!!!" Yuuki shouted. But the others kept eating quickly anyway. Jin and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of seeing Kaito slurp all of the noodles in his bowl in one gulp. And on the other side of the table, Nightingale and Blue Jay had a milk-drinking competition. Jin and practically bursted when Nightingale and Blue Jay both shouted "BRAIN FREEZE!!!!" from drinking too many cold cups of milk. My family is a bit different from other families, but I love them all just the same!**

Hi Myu! Like My latest chapter? I hope so! I had to rush this chapter last night! Thank goodness I was able to finish it today! I still have to finish the rest of the script in the next chapter!

P.S

In the chapter after the next chapter, Ikuto and Utau Appear! But don't tell anyone I told you that nya!!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Story of The Vixen Princess Part 2**

"**Well, *yawns* …Now that we're done eating.." Kaito started.**

"**Can we go.." Saito continued. "And read the rest of the script?" Gaito finished. **

"**Please?" They all asked. "Ah…" Yuuki started. Yuuki didn't have a chance to finish her sentence. Why? Because the rest of my pets were already halfway down the hall. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Yuuki shouted. "Come back here and wash the dishes!" **

"**B-but.." they all protested. "BUT WHAT!" Yuuki growled, baring her fangs at them. "Nothing…" they sighed, walking slowly to the dining room to get the dishes. "OH, AND CLEAN THE KITCHEN WHILE YOUR AT IT, I BETTER FIND IT SPOTLESS!" She added, walking out of the dining room. "Oh, but you don't have to wash dishes Amu. You, Jin, and your pets can go and continue reading." Yuuki told me kindly, as she escorted us to the living room. "Hey Yuuki? Want to read with us? You can hold the script." I told her, giving her the script. **

"**Really? Thank you master!" Yuuki shouted. We started to read the script once again.**

**Narrator: As the sun went down, and the moon went up, the famous Masquerade ball began. All the royals of every kingdom came to this magnificent ball. One of these royals was Kashino and his daughter, Cross. **

**King Kashino: Mitus, how's it been?**

**King Mitus: Kashino! I haven't seen you in a long time and..oh! This must be your daughter!**

**Cross: Good evening King Mitus, it is a pleasure to attend such a grand ball.**

**King Mitus: What lovely manners you have! But you need not be so formal to me! You can call me uncle.**

**Cross: Thank you uncle. I have a gift to give you. I hope you like it.**

**Narrator: King Mitus Opened the package of Cross, and gasped at what it contained. It was a solid gold miniature figure of himself and in his best robes too.**

**King Mitus: Th-this is the best present I have ever received in my life. It looks exactly like me! Every wave and every curve! Dear Cross, who made this?**

**Cross: I did uncle! I thought you might want a little you to look at.**

**King Mitus: You have such a remarkable talent! I wish you were my daughter! Kashino! Why didn't you tell me your daughter could do this?**

**King Kashino: To tell you the truth I didn't…..**

**Narrator: Before Kashino could answer, Narumi and his sons had arrived and Mitus saw them.**

**King Mitus: Narumi! How are you? Oh and good evening Korin! Kashino, come over here.**

**King Kashino: (Sigh) I hate being with Narumi..**

**Cross: Father?**

**King Kashino: Oh nothing Cross. Why don't you go out and check their garden? I will just be here talking to Mitus and *Glares at Narumi* King Narumi.**

**Cross: Alright father.**

**Narrator: As Narumi chatted with Mitus, he heard him call Kashino over. Though he tried to walk away, he was pulled back by Mitus, and was forced to stay.**

**King Narumi: Jin, Tadase, go outside and check the king's garden, it has a great view of the moon.**

**Tadase & Jin: Okay dad!**

**Narrator: As the kings chatted, Cross and the two princes casually walked into the garden. Though Cross was admiring the moonlit garden, the two princes were admiring something else.**

**Jin: Hey Tadase, who is she?**

**Tadase: Oh. That's The Baroness of…**

**Jin: No not the hippo, the fox over there. You know, near the roses. The one wearing shackles.**

**Tadase:…. I'm afraid I don't know her. Why don't we say hello?**

**Jin: Sure.**

**Narrator: As the boys walked to Cross, she sat down and viewed the roses.**

**Cross: Sigh, uncle has such beautiful roses. *Sound of rustling* **

**What's that?**

**Narrator: Before Cross could investigate, Jin and Tadase called her.**

**Tadase: Um, excuse me miss?**

**Cross: Y-yes, can I help you ?**

**Jin: May we know your name? We haven't seen you around before.**

**Cross: This is my first ball. Oh and I'm Cross.**

**Tadase: That's a nice name Cross.**

**Cross: Thank you for your compliment, I'm flattered.**

**Jin: We are Jin and Tadase. Princes of the Wolf Kingdom. **

**Cross: I'm princess of The Fox Kingdom.**

**Jin and Tadase: Fox?  
**

**Cross: Yes, do you have a problem?**

**Jin: It's just that….**

**Tadase: Our kingdoms are at war, and you are our enemy.**

**Cross: I see no reason for war.**

**Tadase: Well, um…**

**Jin: Your father cheated our father. So they started a war.**

**Cross: MY father does cheat. Anyway, you don't start a war with just a misunderstanding.**

**Tadase: We're terribly sorry. Jin, I don't care if she's our enemy. **

**Can we be friends Cross?**

**Cross: … Sure.**

**Jin: OH brother.**

**Narrator: As Cross, Tadase and Jin started getting acquainted; Cross heard the same rustling sound she heard before.**

**Cross: I-I'll be right back.**

**Jin: Where are you going?**

**Cross: Checking something out. I thought I heard rustling.**

**Narrator: As Cross neared the bush where she heard the rustling, she saw a pair of eyes. Then a low and murderous growl followed.**

**Tadase: Cross? Who's in there?**

**Cross: Run.**

**Jin: What did you say Cross?**

**Cross: Run.**

**Tadase & Jin: What do you….**

**Cross: RUN!**

**Narrator: No sooner had Cross jumped away from the bush. A huge paw with sharp claws slashed the ground where Cross one stood, creating a deep hole.**

**Jin: It's the notorious murderer: Kyoshiro!  
**

**Tadase: The wolf who killed half of his army?**

**Jin: yup.**

**Tadase, Jin & Cross: Run!**

**Narrator: In an instant all three of them ran as fast as they could. They even had to run on all four paws.**

**Kyoshiro: Wait, please! I won't hurt you!**

**Cross: Huh?**

**Narrator: Cross noticed that Kyoshiro was not trying to hurt them. He seemed like he wanted to ask them something.**

**Cross: *screech*…*Starts walking towards Kyoshiro***

**Tadase: Cross, where are you going?**

**Jin: He's going to kill you!**

**Cross: What do you want?**

**Narrator: Tadase and Jin ran back to Cross as Kyoshiro explained why he had chased them.**

**Jin: So, you're telling us, that you need our help to rescue your brother?**

**Tadase: I'm not so sure we can trust you.**

**Kyoshiro: Please, my brother is dying. I don't know who to ask anymore!  
**

**Tadase: what about a doctor?**

**Kyoshiro: When they see me, they scream and run away.**

**Jin: Who wouldn't? You killed half of your army…**

**Kyoshiro: I killed them because they were plotting to kill me and murder**

**Your father!**

**Tadase & Jin: …**

**Jin: But what about all the other murders you committed?**

**Kyoshiro: That wasn't me. I just happened to be there when a murder happened and when they saw me, they blamed the crime on me! The only one who understands me is my brother Jerome. But now he is dying because of an old wound…..**

**Jin: If you were asking for our help, why did you try to slash Cross, and had to chase us?**

**Kyoshiro: I didn't mean to hurt the young princess, it's just that I'm used to killing the target. And how else can I call your attention if you're already half a mile away!**

**Jin & Tadase: Yeah…**

**Kyoshiro: So, will you help me… please?**

**Tadase: Well….**

**Jin: Our father told us not to trust criminals..**

**Cross: I'll go.**

**Jin & Tadase: What?**

**Cross: The whole time Kyoshiro was talking, I was sure that he was telling the truth.**

**Kyoshiro: … Thank you princess. Bless your kindness.**

**Narrator: Though at first reluctant, Tadase and Jin decided to join Cross. All four of them walked out of the palace and into the forest. There, they went into a cave which hid the ill brother of Kyoshiro. **

**Jerome: W-who is there?**

**Kyoshiro: Relax bro, It's me…**

**Jerome: Ah… Kyoshiro I… why are there three kids staring at me?**

**Kyoshiro: they are royals from the party who have come here to help you with your illness!  
**

**Tadase, Jin, and Cross: Good evening!**

**Jerome: Good evening… I am honored to have royals help someone like me… Unfortunately, I don't even know the illness I'm having…**

**Shaoron: *Speaking in Cross' head* **Ask him if he has a wound…..

**Cross: … Um Jerome-san, do you have a wound?**

**Jerome: Ah yes I do.**

**Shaoron: **Ask if his wound is on his leg, if so; bite yourself until you see blood coming out. Then place your blood on his wound.

**Cross: **Weird…** Um Jerome, where is your wound?**

**Jerome: On my leg. I got it a long time ago.**

**Jin: It seems to be really infected!** **The infection might be the cause of your illness!**

**Cross: Excuse me Jin. *bites paw hard until blood comes out***

**Tadase: C-cross! What are you doing?  
**

**Jin: Why are you biting yourself?**

**Cross: *Ignores questions* Here Jerome let me just…. *rubs blood on wound***

**Jerome: What do you think your doing? **

**Kyoshiro: You can't heal brother with that!**

**Shaoron: **Tell them to count to ten while closing their eyes.

**Cross: Actually… it can! Just close your eyes and count to ten.**

**Kyoshiro: Your kidding… right?**

**Cross: Nope! **

**All four boys: Okay…. 1…..2…..3…..4…..5…..6…..7…..8**

**Shaoron: **Now howl softly in a sad tone….

**Cross: *Howls***

**Narrator: As Cross howled slowly, a faint glow shone on the leg of Jerome where Cross' blood was. The glow then faded and the wound was gone.**

**All four boys: 9…..10….. …..**

**Jin: Nothing happened…**

**Jerome: I'm sorry but….. Wait. I don't feel the pain in my leg anymore!**

**Kyoshiro: *looks at leg* Your right the blood and the wound is gone!  
**

**Jin: How did you do that?  
**

**Cross: I'm not sure. *Smiles innocently* If you rest for two more days, you will be well enough to walk again.**

**Jerome: … Thank you…**

**Cross: Your welcome. Let's go back to the ball now boys.**

**Jin & Tadase: Okay! Bye Kyoshiro and Jerome!**

**Tadase: Oh, here is 500 feathers. I hope this helps.**

**Kyoshiro: Thank you your highness..**

**Jerome: Goodbye princess. Bless you.**

**Narrator: As the trio walked back to the ball, Kyoshiro and his brother walked away into night silently thanking Cross for her kindness.**

**Cross: Hey guys?**

**Jin and Tadase: Yeah?**

**Cross: Thank you..**

**Tadase: For what?**

**Cross: For…..being my friends.**

**Jin: ….It's not a big deal.**

**Tadase: Do you say this to your other friends too?**

**Cross: … I don't have… any other… friends….**

**Jin & Tadase: Oh…**

**Jin: How come?**

**Cross: I'm not allowed to go anywhere besides my palace. Besides, every time I meet a visitor, they always laugh at my shackles.**

**Tadase: Can't you take them off?**

**Cross: I try, but it doesn't work. My father told me I was born with shackles.**

**Narrator: As they arrived back at the palace, Kashino and Narumi came running towards them.**

**King Kashino: Cross!**

**King Narumi: Jin, Tadase!**

**Tadase, Jin and Cross: Father!**

**King Kashino: So, these are Your offspring?**

**King Narumi: Yes, and this *looks at shackles* prisoner is yours?**

**Kashino: She's NOT a prisoner!**

**King Narumi: *Scoffs* Yeah right, tell that to the shackles**

**King Kashino: Why you…**

**Cross: Father, don't get enraged by this insult.**

**King Narumi: Well, looks like the prisoner is trying to help.**

**Tadase: She's not a prisoner father!**

**Jin: She has a name too! It's Cross!**

**King Narumi: … Are you trying to help the enemy?  
**

**Jin & Tadase: She's not an enemy, she's our friend.**

**Cross: …**

**Narrator: At these words, Cross suddenly felt tears roll down her eyes.**

**King Kashino: Cross, are you okay?**

**Cross: …**

**King Mitus: Kashino, Narumi, What happened?**

**King Kashino: … I'm sorry Mitus I'm afraid we'll have to leave now.**

**King Narumi: … As will we.**

**King Mitus: How come? The party is not over yet.**

**King Kashino: Goodbye Mitus. Come Cross.**

**Cross: Goodbye guys..**

**Jin: Goodbye… **

**Tadase: Cross…**

**Narrator: As both kings went home, they both decided it was time for their offspring to learn how to fight. This was something no one in their**

**Kingdoms suspected. They were going to have war once again.**

"**Dear me look at the time!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Time for all of us to go to sleep." Nightingale, Blue Jay and I headed for the bathroom. Jin took the scripts and brought it to our bedrooms.**

"**Hey!" A shout was heard behind us. "You finished reading without us?" Kaito asked sorrowfully. "Nope. We're gonna continue it tomorrow." I answered. "Aw man… that story MUST be long!" Nero told me.**

"**Yeah, it is" Jin sighed. "Alright everyone, lights out in 10 min." Yuuki shouted from the living room. "Yuuki…. We want to read the script.." The tigers complained. "Well, I suppose you can…" Yuuki started.**

"**Alright! Hey Jin, pass us the.." They started. "But you can read it for only an hour and you'll have to do everyone's chores tomorrow." Yuuki smirked. The tiger brothers instantly turned to stone and crumbled into dust. "That's not fair Yuuki.." The dusts whispered.**

"**We can all read it tomorrow morning." Yuuki told them, collecting their dust and molding them back to their forms.**

"**Yes ma'am…" They sighed. As we headed to our rooms, I thought I heard a ruffling noise in mine. "Aw man, I'm bushed!" I sighed, throwing myself on my bed. "Ouch!" A voice was heard. "Huh? What the…" I took out my bed sheets to find a sapphire haired boy with cat ears lying on my bed. "I-Ikuto?" I screamed. "Yo Amu.." He answered coolly.**

"Aw man…" **I sighed.**


End file.
